


A Human Life

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: Gen, POV of Sherman McMasters, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me why I should believe you have a heart, after all you've done to tear mine apart?" —Rocco Alexander</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Life

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of this, and I'm getting no money for it.

“Florentino!” I shout. “He’s getting away!”

“Drop his horse!” Wyatt Earp barks, his horse rearing in the chaos of the fight. We’re storming a Cowboy camp, and Florentino Cruz is one of the last survivors.

Taking my Winchester, I draw a bead on Cruz’s retreating form. It’s a long shot, a hundred yards, but I can make it. I _have_ to make it; the look on Wyatt’s face tells me that sure enough. As soon as I fire I know the Cowboy’s horse is finished.

The bullet lands in the horse’s shoulder and Florentino falls face-first in the dirt. He sits up, spitting and choking. Then the fool tries to make a break for it _again_ on foot.

 _He’s going down,_ I say to myself, for Wyatt’s stallion’s streaking after him, closing the distance in seconds. Cruz draws a belly-gun from his crimson sash, trying to get in a shot. A branch right next to Wyatt’s head explodes, but my leader’s unfazed.

Earp draws his Buntline revolver, seemingly unstoppable, and as Cruz turns for another shot, Wyatt’s stallion piles into him, sending him flying. He tumbles down an embankment and then scrambles to his feet as Wyatt dismounts. Wyatt starts toward Cruz with deliberate step. His eyes are blazing, and his Buntline is carefully aimed.

Cruz backs up in terror, and then cries the first thing his fool brain thinks up: “I didn’t kill your little brother! I didn’t even know him!”

Wyatt keeps coming. I glance at Doc Holliday, who sits beside me on his horse. His face is ashen, but calm.

“I was only lookout,” Florentino pleads, still backing away. Coming up with an excuse he bursts out, “It was the money, they gave me twelve dollars! It was money!”

Wyatt pauses for a second. “Twelve dollars,” he repeats grimly. “A human life. For twelve dollars.” He nods slowly, and we can all visibly see him tense for the kill.

Cruz screams, “ _No!_ ” and raises his gun, but he is far too late. Wyatt fires, blasting Florentino to the ground.  He advances, firing over and over, emptying his gun into the Cowboy’s body.

We take what’s left of Cruz to Rustler’s Park, where we know some of the other Cowboys flock together. Wyatt leads us, dragging Florentino behind his horse.

The Cowboys see us and start for their weapons, but are shocked into stillness by the sight of Cruz. Wyatt reins up, un-dallying the rope.  The corpse flops at the group’s feet, and they jump back, horrified.

Wyatt speaks down from his horse through clenched teeth. “Look at him. That's how you’ll all end up if you don't get it through your heads: it’s over. The Cowboys are finished. _Forever_. So tell the others and get out of the territory, ’cause next time I leave no one alive. Understand? _No one_.”

The Cowboys gape at him, and he meets each gaze with a stony glare. “You’ve been warned,” he snarls, and then turns to me, Doc, and Creek and bellows, “Alright, burn it! Everything!”

As we ride forward we see a few of the Cowboys creeping toward Cruz’s body. However, Wyatt stops them.

“Leave that trash where it lays,” Earp growls, and turns his back on them. He and Doc Holliday meet eyes, and each nods silently. We all know what it means. No more cautions. No more chances.


End file.
